


crowded house of kids who don't remember what happened

by crystallinedragons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #rating may chance as story progresses, F/F, M/M, Multi, No One Remembers Sburb, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, all of the trolls are still trolls btw, dirkjohn comes later, everyone lives together for the summer, i dont want to clog up the tags w/ them being a side ship, implied davekat - Freeform, implied rosemary - Freeform, memories come back in dream form, mostly focuses on john, possible ships in future, rosekan and davekat relationships are official, summer at momma lalondes, they are only 'implied' because they are not the main ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallinedragons/pseuds/crystallinedragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the end of Sburb, the world was reset. The kids grew up, not knowing of what had occured in their previous lives, they never knew the trials they went through, only the reward of living again. </p><p>Yet, memories come back in bubbles of dreams and hazy visions. One cannot simply forget their past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mornings are busy

Summer break always starts off slow. John didn't expect much to happen, maybe some trip down to sunny California or playing video games until the birds sang in the morning, but no. Instead, much rather out of the blue, he was stuck in his best friend's, Rose Lalonde's house for what he thought was just going to be the weekend, maybe more, turned out to be a month and a half due to the unfortunate misplacement of his plane tickets, and he couldn't afford any for his sister and himself until the next month. He couldn't exactly say he was a complainer, but this was shitty.

John pushed himself out of the bed of Rose's guest room, one of the many she had in her ridiculously large, modern mansion. It even had it's own waterfall, which he had to admit was pretty sweet. He stretched his freckled arms above his head, yawning loudly. He blinked once, twice, then grabbed his glasses and headed out of the door.

Thick, black locks whooshed by him, running down the hall, squealing and laughing. Ah, Jade.

"Morning John!" Jade called, looking around at him for a moment before heading down the stairs for breakfast.  


"Who cooked?" John asked, following her down the steps, almost catching his foot on the leg of Ghostbusters pajama pants.

"I think Rose did- Maybe Kanaya, I dunno, but it smells great!" She giggled, running into the kitchen. John followed her, the voices that came from it and the sweet smell of maple syrup and butter. Around the said kitchen were a mess of other people, some had plates in their laps as they sat on the counter, others just picked off pieces of bacon and ate pancakes with out much of a care. 

"Morning, guys." John smiled, and received a chorus of "Good mornings" and "Hi".

"You're up late again, John." Rose smiled from behind a mug of what John assumed was tea. She had an entire cabinet of just tea, it was almost ridiculous

"Couldn't sleep." He replied shortly, and Rose nodded, glancing over from him and to the couch that was packed with laughing and giggling people. A piece of toast flew onto a boy with the most tangled black hair, who then retaliated by calling them a shit lord.

"Do you need to talk about it?" Rose asked, hushing her voice. Her thin fingers played with the tea bag's string and tag.

"No no- It's just those.. dreams again, y'know?"

"Which ones?" 

"The ones where I see you- everyone. We're different, yet the same. We're the same people- but we're powerful, we've been through so much yet I-"

"You don't remember." Rose finished for him and John nodded, looking some what defeated at his lack of remembering the strange dreams beyond seeing familiar faces of people he swore he has known long before his birth.

"Yeah, pretty much. That mixed with the insomnia I already have." Rose nodded, picking up a plate covered in bacon and paper towels and offering it to John, he smiled in thanks and took a few pieces, eating them slowly and watching the group.

"I call the shower!" A voice called as they shoved themself off of the cushion and raced out of the room.

"Terezi you dick whiff! You were first yesterday!" Karkat hissed, jumping after her. 

"I hope you all know I have at least two showers in my house." Rose sighed, and raised the almost empty mug of straight black tea to her equally black lips. Her lipstick left marks on the pale ceramic. John looked up and noticed Kanaya, who was leaning against the wall, was busily rubbing black lipstick off of her cheek and jawline.

"Our house!" Roxy added from the table, a fork in her right hand, a piece of pancake at the end was dripping with syrup.

"Doesn't the water get cold if two people take showers at the same time?" Asked Jane, who seemed to finish off her mug of coffee, a dorky moustache was painted on the bottom of her cup.

"Yeah, I think so, Jane." Jake replied, placing the bits of his burnt crust back onto his plate. "Or at least the water pressure isn't as good." He adjusted his glasses, and muttered something along the lines of "fiddle sticks" under his breath when he got crumbs and melted butter on the lenses. Roxy laughed as she picked up her own plate and Jane's, and heading over towards the sink to rinse them off and put them in the dish washer.

"Mornin', Johnny!" Roxy grinned as she placed the plates under the faucet and turned it on, hot water pouring down in a stream on the ceramic plates, washing away the crumbs and the sticky syrup down the drain. 

"Morning, Roxy." John replied, his sentence ending off with a yawn. He took his glasses off to rub at his eye, and hoped the bags under them weren't too noticeable. "How are you?"

"I'm good! A little tired from that dork waking me up so early." Roxy gestured towards Rose with a wet hand, beads of water dripping down her fingers and onto the grey tile floor. Rose laughed quietly, taking another sip of her drink. John cringed at the thought of how bitter that tea must be. "Though I don't mind hangin' out with everyone! It's really nice to have the squad together again."

"Though we are missing Dirk." Rose commented, and rolled her shoulders, her joints popped quietly, barely audible over another roar of laughter from one of Dave's weird, but amusing analogies. 

"He's on the roof, watching the clouds or somethin'." Roxy replied, placing the plates on the dish rack and wiping her wet hands off on her black shorts. "Probs getting some alone time."

"That's kinda understandable," John started, his blue eyes flicking from Roxy to the people on the couch. Jade playfully shoved Dave, who almost fell over on top of Jane, who giggled loudly and said something inaudible to Jake. Vriska lounged away from the others, occasionally making snarky comments when she felt like it. "I mean- There's a ton of us here, privacy literally doesn't exist."

"True, true." Rose agreed, taking the final sip of her mug and handing it to Roxy who pouted for a moment, but reluctantly accepted the cup from her sister and cleaned it. Rose laughed softly, a smile crossing her face.

"I'm gonna go wash up in one of the bathrooms, hopefully not the one Karkat and Terezi are wrestling over."

"We all know Karkles would lose!" Roxy snorted, and grinned.

"WHO THE FUCK STILL CALLS ME KARKLES?" Karkat shouted from the ledge above, stomping down the stairs. "Seriously! That was a nickname from what- Middle school?" He turned into the kitchen, ignoring the snickers and snarky comments from everyone on the couch. "You guys are more immature than a kid who engraves dicks and those stupid s symbol on their desks and literally fucking everywhere else."

"Well this is where I'm taking my leave-" John laughed weakly, skirting around Karkat and the soda and headed upstairs. "I'll be back in a bit!" He said as he walked up the steps and towards the bathroom. 

He opened the wooden door with ease, glad to hear the sweet silence of an empty bathroom. Terezi probably took the master one. He opened up the medicine cabinet, flicking through the various labeled cases containing toothbrushes of all colours and styles, along with toothpaste, most were mint, but some enjoyed different flavours like orange or cinnamon. 

The cases were the result of a rule when everyone came to make sure no one would mix up brushes. John grabbed his own, small, blue, and covered in dorky ghost stickers. He smiled softly, Jade probably decorated it. She had insisted everything be colourful and unique the day they all came, and she was relieved when Roxy agreed, and Rose didn't mind. 

John clicked the case open, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He set the case back down on the counter and started to brush his teeth. 

"Mornin'" John glanced up at the mirror, seeing Dave walk into the bathroom. John nodded in reply, still brushing his teeth. "How's everything going for you?" 

John leaned over the sink, turning of the faucet and cupping his hands under the water stream. He pulled his freckled hands to his mouth, using the water to help wash away the toothpaste, and spit the mixture back into the sink. "A little tired, but that's kinda normal in the morning." He scooted over to let Dave grab his own toothbrush. 

"Mm, same."

"What? Did Karkat keep you up all night?" Dave elbowed John in the side, shooting a playful glare at him. John snickered quietly, "It's pretty apparent you have a thing with him though, you guys are attached at the hip."

"The only reason why I haven't explicitly announced it like a god damn marriage proposal at Disneyland is that I still don't know how everyone's going to react to it."

"I promise you that either no one's going to care, and carry on with life, or everyone will be pretty supportive of your relationship. You and Karkat seem to be pretty good for eachother." John offered Dave a reassuring smile and a pat and the back, Dave shrugged.

"I'm still worried though. Y'know, anxiety and shit."

"Understandable." Was John's short answer. "Anyway, I'm gonna get dressed. Remember, you can tell me anything, I'll be there you for, Dave."

"Same to you, John." Dave flashed a small smile, it was slightly crooked due to the faint scar that ran over his lips. John grinned back and headed out of the bathroom and towards the guest bedroom he shared with Dirk and Karkat. He was surprised to find out the previous night that Karkat was actually rather quiet, he already suspected such from Dirk, the guy was pretty distant already, but from Karkat? It felt like the heaven's parted after a long day. 

The bedroom was empty, and John headed towards his bed at the side of the room, grabbing the suit case out from under it. He was glad to have packed extra clothes- Laundry Day was probably going to be hell. He hoped one of Dave's or Terezi's eye-burning red shirts wouldn't get mixed with his own white. He shoved it on top of his bed, and unzipped it. He glanced over the various articles of clothing, and decided to go for something moderately warm, a light, almost sky blue sweater and a pair of jeans, the knees had began to get worn and threatened to tear open any time he folded his legs. 

John grabbed the collar of his white t-shirt, pulling it off of himself. It ruffled up his already windblown and messy hair, and he tossed it onto the bed to dispose of later. His Ghostbusters pajama pants followed soon after, and he slipped the jeans on first, then the sweater aftwards. He smiled softly at the design on it, a white dandelion with its seeds flying away in the wind. Rose had chosen it, and shipped it to him a for a recent birthday. 

"Oh, shit. Didn't think anyone was in here." John perked up at the voice glancing over at the person to walked in. Dirk's triangular glasses glinted in the light from the ceiling fan. 

"Decided to finally come down from the roof?" John grabbed his phone and wallet, shoving them into his pockets.

"A bird almost took a shit on me." John snorted in amusement. "Besides, crowds aren't my thing." 

"Good luck with that, since there's at least ten of us packed into this house."

"12, there would've been 14 or 15 if Aradia and Sollux didn't buy a hotel room, and Calliope lives down the street. Then again, Roxy practically lives at her house."

"True, true. It's kinda nice to have everyone together again, it almost feels nostalgic." A blurry memory of a dream flashed into John's mind- Everyone he currently lived with were together on a platform, by something that glowed like the sun, but pulsed like something that lived. The name of it was always on the tip of his tongue and the back of his mind as if he had known the name for years, but now he could never recall it. 

"Mm, I guess so." Dirk headed over to his bed side, and grabbed his phone from his bedside table. The blond pushed himself onto his bed, and tapped away at his phone. "By the way, John." 

He looked over at Dirk, quirking an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Fly's down." John stiffened in embarrassment, hearing the faintest laugh in Dirk's voice. He reached down, zipped it up. John grumbled under his breath as he pushed the bottom of his sweater down. "Hey, at least I wasn't Roxy, she would've loudly announced it like you're the lucky winner of Wheel of Fortune."

"Still embarrassing as hell though" Dirk snorted in amusement at John's reply.

"True, true." John caught the faintest glint of Dirk's eyes from behind his shades. 

"Anyway- I'm gonna head back downstairs and pray there's still some toast left."

"Mm, I'll be down there soon." Dirk replied, not looking up from his phone. John glanced down at his screen, it was a game of- cats? It reminded him of an app he watched Roxy play and rave about, Neko.. something. He didn't remember

Yet it was cute to see the similarities between the two, especially with the differences in their personality. 

John smiled softly and headed back down the hallway and the steps. Breakfast seemed to be over, as most of everyone had left their plates in the sink or dishwasher. Jade was laying the couch against Roxy, talking about what seemed to be biology. Karkat and Dave were lounging together, sharing a pair of ear buds while watching something from Karkat's phone. Dave snickered quietly and Karkat elbowed him and Dave stuck out his tongue. Jane was in the kitchen with Roxy and Rose, chattering about something John couldn't make out. Kanaya was with Terezi, attempting to teach her how to sew. Terezi barks something about it being pointless, but Kanaya remarked about her ripped jeans and Terezi went quiet. Jake wasn't anywhere to be found, so John guessed he was outside. It was typical for him to take quick jogs around the area, or hike to see the sights.

"Hey, I'll gonna go for a walk, I'll be back in a bit." John said to no one in particular. He received a chorus of byes, and see you laters. He walked past the statue and towards the door, opened it and left.

He really needed a breath of fresh air.


	2. breath of fresh...

As he opened the front door, John was greeted by the loud roar of the falling water as it crashed into the river below, sending clouds of cool mist into the air. The sound easily masked the loud bubbling laughter and chatter from everyone inside. He stepped down the path, leaving the house behind.

He grumbled quietly as the fog clouded up his the square lenses of his glasses. He took them off as he walked, rubbing them with the cloth of his sweater. John put them back on and blinked a few times as he continued his trek down the concrete path that led into the pine forest.

A bird flew above, chirping as it dove through the branches and the needles. John's hands slipped into the pockets of his jeans, and he glanced around absentmindedly. Nothing seemed to be different than the day he arrived. The same old cloudy sky, the same old trees, and the same old joyful smiles on his friends faces.

He pursed his lips into a frown- Something still felt... Off to a degree- and he hated it. He hated the fact he felt as if should know. He hated that he couldn't wrap his head around it, and it just remained a tight, uneasy feeling in his chest.

John continued to walk silently, his shoes crunching the gravel and the pine needles below his feet. The breeze rustled the branches and blew through his dark, wavy hair, locks and cowlicks of black fluttering in front of his glasses. The air smelled of pine and distant rain. He guessed there'd be another storm tonight. It wasn't unusual for it to rain often, and he had already gotten used to it by living in Seattle.

He slowly came to a stop, and looked up at the sky, the soft grey and silver, crisscrossed with dark, sharp branches. He let out a sigh, his shoulders slumping.

He settled for finding a dry place to sit and think, to attempt to piece those hazy memories together, along with bits and pieces of Rose's comments whenever he had went to her for advice.

John walked towards a smooth boulder that jutted out of the ground, and dusted the dark needles and bits of bugs and rocks off and sat down on it. He took in a deep breath, the taste of rain filling his mouth as his eyes fluttered shut, his lashes leaving long shadows against his freckled, olive skin.

His eyebrows knitted together and his fingernails dug into the cloth over his knees, he tried to pull the glimpses of memories out from his subconscious- Everything felt so familiar in them- but he still didn't know why.

For a moment, he caught the image of familiar faces, dark aviators that contrasted against pale hair, white dog ears that looked red in the light, and a bright orange outfit paired with black lips. He felt a rush of adrenaline shoot through his veins, as if he just had seen the most amazing thing- But those faces- He knew those familiar faces- He knew them like the back of his hand- but he couldn't exactly tell who it was. 

His jaw clenched and he gritted his teeth as it slipped away into haziness. His eyes flicked open, and he blinked once, twice, and sighed again, frustration biting at him. John took his glasses off with one hand, and ran the other through his messy, black hair.

"Once again, I get fucking no where. Shit, guess I gotta talk to Rose again-" John grumbled under his breath, looking up at the forest, his vision blurring the dark pines against the dappled, silver sky.

John shook his head and placed his glasses back over the bridge of his nose, leaving a few fingerprints on the corner of the lenses.

He pushed himself off of the boulder, his calloused hands dusted the legs of his pants off and he walked away on the path that led to the mansion.

John decided he would try again later.

\---

The house was pretty much the same as when he left it, Dave and Karkat were missing, presumably upstairs, while Rose and Kanaya were talking with Terezi and Vriska in the kitchen. Jake was looking around the book shelves as Jade sat at the base, flipping through a thick book and occasionally yelling Jake's name to grab his attention to look at a page. By the couch, Roxy was practically sitting in Jane's lap and gushing and giggling about something to Dirk who sat to her right, John's left, and he looked rather uncomfortable. He kneaded his hands in his lap, biting at his lips. Her head snapped towards the door and grinned even wider once she recognized John's familiar face.

"John!" She giggled, making grabby hands at him. "C'mover here!"

"What are you needing, Roxy?" John walked over, placing his right hand just above his hip, wrinkling the sweater's pale cloth.

"You missed suuuuch a big thing, lemme tell you."

"Don't tell him." Dirk turned and snapped, looking a tad flustered. John had to admit this was probably the first time he ever saw Dirk look somewhat distraught. He usually saw him with his trademark straight face.

"What? It'll get to 'im eventually! It's a small world here, Dirky." She giggled, the corners of black lips curving upwards in a wide smile. "Besides pretty much likeeeee, everyone saw you."

"That doesn't make anything better Rox." John took notice of the fact Dirk had different clothes on from when he had seen him earlier in the morning. "I don't want another one of you guys picking on me for such a small thing."

"Are you going to tell him or not?" Jane huffed from behind Roxy, and she laughed again, sliding off of Jane's lap and onto the couch to her left. "You stalling is just making him more uncomfortable."

"Her saying it is making me more uncomfortable." Dirk grumbled.

"Okay so," She started off, "So y'know how you and Janey like pranks? We were planning to prank someone, and originally chose Jake, because to be honest I love his dorky and cute reactions." She moved her hands dramatically as she spoke. "So of course we were gonna do something simple, like a bucket of water over his head, y'know something that won't crush his spirit for a month or whatevs."

John nodded silently, watching Roxy giggle at the thought. Dirk turns away and places an elbow on his knee and rests his head on the palm of his hand. His fingers tapped against his cheek bone as he occasionally glared over at Roxy and John from behind his dark glasses.

"So, of course we chose that idea, knowin' Jakey would probs like, go outside and dry himself off, but we sorta made the mistake of placing it over Dirk's bedroom instead of his."

"And I got wet and it was completely hilarious and everyone went absolutely fucking hysterical." Dirk flatly finished for her. "And then Dave made another one of his long ass metaphorical monologues that he always does."

"AKA, he got sooooo spooked by the bucket that he ended up slipping and falling flat on his ass and it was pretty funny." Roxy added.

"It wasn't funny when everyone abandoned me and I get to change clothes and mop up the mess you made." Dirk straightened himself up, placing his hands in his lap. "And I almost snapped my glasses in half."

"I'm still sorry though!" Roxy smiled apologetically at him. "Callie just totally called me then and I had to pick up the phone for her. I did say hi to her for you."

"And I thank you for that, but before you all continue to make fun of me for falling on my dumb ass, I'm going back upstairs." Dirk pushed himself off of the couch and skirted around John. He quickly scaled the stairs and presumably disappeared into his shared room, or the roof.

"Now you pissed him off." Jane commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We all did, to be honest." Roxy replied, "Ehhh, I know for a fact this doesn't really bug 'em. He will end up forgiving us and stuff.

"Meanwhile he'll mope in our room or in the roof." John added.

"Oh yeaaaaah! I forgot you guys share a room." Roxy grinned widely. "How's that going?"

"I mean, he's a good roommate. He stays up late though on his phone or whatever trinkets he brought with him. It's a little annoying to wake up to the sound of metal on metal or him grumbling about whatever to himself, but Karkat's surprisingly quiet at night. He either is the first one to go to sleep, or comes in super late."

"Comes in super late? Ooh, I wonder why!" Roxy laughed quietly. "I mean, everyone can totally tell he got somethin' with Davie, but they legit need to announce it."

"I think they're just nervous to admit it." John said, not wanting to reveal too much from his earlier talk with Dave.

"I need to tell 'em that most of us here are gay. And I by "most of us" I mean legit all of us. We're all gay, we're a big gay friend group."

"Jake and myself are still figuring it out." Jane added.

"As am I, but I'm not really interested in romance or anything like that-" John sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. "Or well, I haven't really tried."

"Most of us then, but everyone's still accepting of it." Roxy shrugged. "And at least they live with us now, their.. brother didn't seem to accepting of it."

"Their brother didn't want to accept the responsibility of raising two kids." Jane frowned, "Anyway, it's probably rather rude to talk about such things with out them knowing."

"Yeah, but I'm glad they live with us now! I can finally have someone to talk to when Kanaya's over. Rose always goes off with her to do whatever." Roxy said.

"Recreational activities." John said, emphasizing his sentence by making quotation marks with his hands. "She's gross, but doesn't want to admit it, and besides, you have Karkat. I think he told me a long time ago that he moved in with her."

"I think so? I dunno." Roxy shrugged. "They don't really talk about it often, but yeah, I think he still does."

"At least he isn't a plane trip away." John sat down where Dirk was previously seated. "Or hell, a few days driving away."

"Remember Jade and Jake live in the Pacific." Jane added with a smile, "And you thought flying here was hard?"

"Yeaaaah, it kinda sucks that we live so far apart." Roxy sighed, "But it's good to have everyone together! Messaging and talking over skype seriously doesn't compare to this, like at all."

"Definitely, especially since we don't have to stay up late to talk to each other! Well, we can if we want to now." John grinned widely, "Anyways, it was so hard to talk to Dave, Rose, and Jade at the same time! We'd always have to plan it a month in advance for it to actually work out, and even then it was hard."

"Same for us! Though Jake usually left first to do whatever, and Dirk and I usually ended up talking together." Roxy turned and looked over at Jane, "Especially since you always passed out on us!"

"Well, I like to have a nice sleeping schedule, unlike you two." She huffed, playfully rolling her eyes behind her red framed glasses. "Besides, you and Dirk live in closer timezones."

"I think you're 'bout the same from Dirk, Janey."

"Somewhat, Roxy. I believe there's an hour difference."

"About the same."

"If you guys don't mind," John interrupted, "I'm going to head upstairs and call my Dad, I haven't talked to him since we arrived."

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me, John." Jane smiled with appreciation, "Ask him when I need to call, or text! I won't hesitate!"

"I'll tell him! I'll be right back!" John smiles back as he pushes himself off of the couch and walked around and up the stairs. He let out a faint, relieved sigh as he entered the quiet bedroom. Dirk was relaxing on his bed with a phone in his hand and ear buds in. He glanced up at John when he noticed him enter, but quickly turned his attention back to whatever he was watching on his phone.

"Hey Dirk?" John sat down on his bed and looked towards Dirk.

Dirk didn't notice him, and continued to pay attention to his phone.

"Dirk. Hey, Dirk."

"Mm?" He looped a finger around his ear bud cord and pulled it out. "What do you need, John?"

"Do you mind if I call my dad in here? It's way too loud everywhere else."

"Go for it, I'll just turn up my volume so I don't have to her your heart-to-heart conversation between a dad and his loving son."

John snorted, "Whatever, you fucking weirdo." A grin crossed Dirk's face as he turned back to watch his video.

John pulled his phone out of his back pocket, turned on the screen, the lockscreen was a selfie- taken by Roxy- of himself and his sister, and all of their friends, all laughing and grinning on the first night they had gotten together. He smiled at the thought of everyone partying until early in the morning, and waking up in the most precarious positions and places.

John deemed himself incredibly lucky when he had woken up on the roof, completely dry and clothed. Terezi was one of the unfortunate people to wake up, soaked in booze and water and laying outside one of the many paths Rose and Roxy's expansive house had.

He unlocked his phone with his pesterchum handle, ectoBiologist, and looked through his contacts to call his father. He grinned once he found the one labelled "Dad!!!" with the profile picture of his dad, wearing one of those ridiculous disguises with the glasses and the large nose. A personal favourite when he was a kid.

He pressed call, and raised the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Dad." John started off, waiting for his Dad to reply.

"John? How are you? Is everyone doing alright? It's rather quiet with out having you and your sister around." His father laughed, causing static to crackle from the speaker.

"I'm doing fine! Jane is too, she wants to call you later by the way." John laid on his bed, and rolled onto his side, facing towards the wall.

"I'm glad to hear that! Is everyone else doing alright? Has Dave and Dirk moved in well with Rose and Roxy?" 

"They seem to be at least. Dave's still a little cautious, but I think he'll get used to it all. Dirk's doing fine though." Dirk glanced away from his phone for a few moments at John's words, quirking an eyebrow. John never noticed and continued to talk on his phone. "Roxy's ecstatic to have them over! Rose seems rather content, but you never know with her."

"That's good to hear! How about Jake and Jade?"

"Fine as ever, Dad. They're probably a bit jet lagged though, it must've been a long trip from the island!"

"Anyway, John, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, Dad, go for it."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

John paused for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"Your dreams. Are they still occurring?"

"Ah well-" John looked over his shoulder at Dirk, who seemed preoccupied on his phone. "I guess? I mean- The dreams are less frequent, but I kinda.. phase out sometimes and see shit- Ugh, this sounds like really weird doesn't it?"

John's Father was silent for a few moments, before responding with, "I believe so, this really is concerning though, John. Once you come home, we can find someone to get you help- This isn't good."

"I've already been talking to Rose about it, Dad. Remember, she's trying to get a degree in Psychology, and she's been good with offering help too."

"Alright, but I'm still going to try to search for someone- This is seriously worrying, John. You shouldn't just try to ignore it." John rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling, and hears his father sigh into the microphone. "Just, be safe, son."

"I will. Don't worry about me, I have a lot of people to help me if I need it. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright, bye John."

"Bye, Dad." John pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call. He draped an arm over his eyes, and closed them, then sighed loudly. "Fucking great-" He mumbled under his breath as he placed his phone on his bed. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Excuse me if I sound off to you in any way." John's eyes snapped over as he pushed and propped himself up on his elbows, looking over at the sound of the voice. Dirk had pulled his earbuds out completely and let them sit in his lap. "But I don't think you're alone with that, John."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took way too long!! ;;w;; i hope there's no typos or anything else weird in it, i'm trying to keep a decent pace and world-build, but also introduce the beginning of the plot so it does't get boring!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so excited to post this! i love the idea of "oh what happens after sburb??? do they live as gods? do they forget everything?"
> 
> tbh the ending of homestuck left a lot open, so it was a great opportunity to write something


End file.
